Barry Allen
Barry Allen is the second Flash, and a founding member of the Justice League. Barry Allen: 1985-2010 Bartholomew Henry “Barry” Allen was born on November 8th, 1985. He is the only son of Henry and Nora Allen. As a child in Central City, Missouri, Barry was known for being late, often daydreaming, and always having his head in the pages of a comic book or science fiction novel. Barry had one good friend. His neighbor Iris West When Barry was eleven, his life turned upside when he woke up one night and saw red and yellow blurs of lightning running around his house. The red blur moved him across the street, and when Barry was taken back hom, he saw his mother, dead and his father was arrested for the crime. Barry was adopted by Darryl Frye, and surprising did well in school with this renewed passion for science and problem-solving earning him a choice of several university scholarships. Barry chose to attend none other than Midwestern University in Keystone City, which had a CSI program with a connection to S.T.A.R Labs where Barry’s hero, Dr. Harrison Wells was building a particle accelerator. Somehow, Barry graduated (despite an attendance record littered with tardiness) and got a job with the Central City Police Department’s Forensics Division. Barry worked for years to get his father released from prison. On December 11th 2010, the paricle accelerator exploded and Barry was fit by a bolt of lightning, after spilling hydrogen peroxide on himself. The Flash: 2011-2014 After being struck by a lightning bolt, Barry Allen slipped into a coma for nine months. When he awoke, he soon discovered that a latent metahuman gene in his body had activated, giving him superspeed, and thus everything that comes with it. Being the good-hearted person that he was, Barry decided to become a crime fighter like the heroes in the comic books he always reads. After rekindling his romance with Iris West, Barry set out to become a superhero, working at S.T.A.R Labs with Tina McGee and Silas Stone. Barry also began working with detective Ralph Dibny. Together, they became the first members of Team Flash. Barry revealed his identity to Iris West early on. Of course, at the time she was in an on/off relationship with Eddie Thawne, but that problem soon took care of itself (God bless his soul, Not.) Within a week or two, Iris's half-brother, Wally figured out Barry's identity, and later gained powers of his own, joining Barry's team as Kid Flash. During this time, Barry help create the Justice League. Barry soon had his own arch-nemesis. Eobard Thawne was not who Barry thought he was. Eobard wasn't a scientist from S.T.A.R Labs, but rather the future Flash (some might say, the reverse.) Barry also quickly gained a rivalry with the Rogues. Mostly because he had a habit of stopping them from robbing banks and museums. However, this did earn him Central City's good graces, even once being given the key to the city. Barry also discovered the Multiverse, averting an invasion from Earth-3. Barry and Iris eventually did get married, but the festivities were cut short by Reverse-Flash attempting to murder Iris. Barry didn't want his wife dead, so he attacked Reverse-Flash, and accidentally broke his neck. Barry was arrested fro the murder, and was later found not-guilty, because of self-defense. Barry's life, however, still ended tragically early when he sacrificed his life to save the Multiverse during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. The Flash: 2017-Present So Barry escaped the Speed Force. He ran out screaming, warning Wally and his team about some guy named Zoom. Thankfully Zoom was defeated and locked up in Iron Heights, but it took a while for them to get that done. Barry then discovered that Eobard Thawne traveled back in time during a fight with the Flash, and killed Barry's mother. Barry, distraught over the fact he hadn't realized this, traveled back in time in an attempt to save his mother, and accidentally created Flashpoint. He later fixed the timeline and everything seems to be ok, so far. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Speed: '''Barry is arguably one of the fastest beings in all of existence. He is fast enough to easily outpace Superman. His top speed is unknown, but he has been clocked at moving Mach 874030.49 (Speed of Light). However, his usual speed is more around Mach 400,000 (306 million miles per hour). * '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Barry possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. Fortunately for Barry's sanity, he is able to relax this ability to enable him to interact with us slowpokes and tolerate the real world, otherwise simple things like a red light in traffic would seem like an eternity. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak... so long as he's not running on an empty stomach. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to almost superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. * '''Speedster Aura: '''Barry's connection to the Speed Force grants him a force field that allows him to resist tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. This force field also prevents him from damaging the environment, or catching on fire. * '''Accelerated Healing: '''Barry is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. For example, Barry can heal a broken leg in seconds. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''Barry is capable of breaking the dimensional barrier with his speed to travel between dimensions and into the multiverse. * '''Electrokinesis: '''When moving at super-speed, Barry generates electric energy that he has learned to manipulate to a certain degree, enabling him to expel bolts of lightning in combat. * '''Enhanced Mental Process: '''Barry's mental capacities are greatly enhanced, allowing him to think at rates far exceeding the average human. Barry can perceive events that happen at instances less than fractions of a second. He is also capable of reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. While Barry uses this ability often to aid in his crime-fighting, it is usually in short bursts as he feels like he's losing his humanity the longer he allows himself to retain in this state. He sometimes refers to this ability as "Flashtime." * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Barry's enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. * '''Molecular Acceleration: '''Barry can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. * '''Phasing: '''By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Barry can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls. * '''Vortex Creations: '''By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Barry can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. Abilities * '''Artistic: Barry is a proficient sketch artist, able to accurately draw a picture of Vandal Savage's face. * Cooking: Barry is skilled in cooking, having made fancy meals for himself and Iris. * Dancing: Barry is a talented dancer, especially in ballroom and tap, as seen in Music Meister's movie musical reality. * Singing: While quite modest about this skill and not always a fan of performing, Barry is an excellent singer. His karaoke performance at a bar attracted the attention of Kimiyo Hoshi. Barry was also able to pass as a lounge singer in Music Meister's reality. * Computer specialist: Barry is adept with computers, as he was the only one who could write an algorithm to find Livewire that monitored the electrical manipulations to the network that her powers cause. * Bilingual: In addition to English, after 6 months in the Speed Force, Barry subconsciously learned a strange language he would scribble in at all opportunities when he came out. However, he didn't know what that meant after returning to his normal-self. * Skilled deceiver: Despite sometimes being awkward at certain times, Barry can be deceiving. When he went back in time to find a way to get faster, he kept acting like his past-self around everyone and even when he was busted by Eobard Thawne, Barry made the latter believe he was able to achieve his goal mission of returning to his own time, when in truth, he had actually been erased from existence. * Chemistry: '''Barry is a master of chemistry, particularly as it applies to forensic science. He once figured out a chemical concotion for the Speed Force Formula. * '''Criminology: '''As a crime scene investigator and forensic scientist, Barry is an expert in criminal psychology, forensic science, and police procedure. * '''Unquenchable Hope: '''According to Hal Jordan, Barry's optimism and overall sense of hope would be enough to power a Blue Lantern ring, should one become available. Paraphernalia * '''Flash Suit: '''Barry wears a protective suit as the Flash, to hide his identity when fighting crime, it was designed by Tina McGee. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, organically designed to replace firefighter turnouts. It was re-purposed to help protect Barry from the vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments. It was also upgraded with various features including sensors to track Barry's vitals, location, power output, speed level, and to stay in contact with S.T.A.R. Labs Weaknesses * '''Metabolism: '''Barry requires tremendous amounts of energy to run at superspeed and maintain his speedster physiology. Though Barry usually does this through special energy bars that S.T.A.R Labs has cooked up, he still requires no less than seven high-calorie meals per day to maintain his powers at reasonable levels. Skipping a meal has a distinct effect on his performance. If you think all this sounds bad, you're right. * '''Cold temperatures: Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Barry is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Barry's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. However, since learning to regulate his body temperature with a build up of energy, he has a much higher resilience to cold. * Force fields: Barry has a much greater difficulty phasing through force fields. * Kinetic energy absorption: Because Barry's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be negated instantly. * Power-dampening tech: Initially, Barry's powers can be weakened, even neutralized, by specially designed tech that affects his resonance field. Later, after spending two years inside the Speed Force, Barry's massive build-up of Speed Force energy made his powers highly resilient to such tech, as he instantly smash his way free of a cell in the S.T.A.R Labs pipeline. However, certain meta-powers and more advanced tech can still weaken him, as an upgraded B.O.O.T. slowed him down considerably. It is very likely that if he had spent more time in the Speed Force, Barry become completely immune to such tech, even ones that are very advanced. Trivia * Barry Allen first appeared in Showcase #4, published in 1956. * Barry Allen was created by Carmine Infantino. * He enjoys musicals. * Barry is the first character to discover that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow (outside of the people on Team Arrow). * Barry is right-handed. * This version of Barry is a composite of his comic book and Arrowverse counterparts. * Barry discovered the multiverse. * No prison can actually hold Barry. * Barry Allen is the second Flash on Earth-1, after Jay Garrick in the 1940's. * Barry Allen generates yellow Speed Force lightning. This mean that on the scale of speedsters with Red Lightning being the slowest, and Pure White being the fastest, Barry is mid-range. * Barry is the third fastest being alive, after Wally and Eobard. * The source of Barry and Wally's abilities are more or less identical, but their powers are not. Wally has found techniques to utilize his speed that are different than Barry and vice versa... and while the two may learn and teach each other, one is usually better at it. For instance, Barry vibrates through things almost flawlessly. Wally's phasing causes electronics to malfunction. * As a hobby, Barry likes to research trivia and occasionally recites them when he's bored; dubbing them "Flash Facts". * Barry is almost always late for everything, despite his superspeed. * Barry supports the death penalty. * Barry named the Justice League. * Category:The Flash Category:Justice League Members Category:Team Flash Members Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Speedsters Category:Time Alteration Category:Multiverse Category:Characters Category:Caucasion Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Earth-1